Outtake Capítulo 17 La Otra Bella POV
by BkPattz
Summary: La Otra... Bella y Jane tienen por fin su primera conversación Madre - Hija, reacciones de Bella ante el último enfrentamiento con Esme. Bella POV.


**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y su Casa Editorial.**

**La inspiración de la historia, viene de todos los maravillosos escritores y relatos que nos regalan fantasías en este y otros muchos sites.**

_**Edward Cullen era un reconocido y brillante arquitecto en la ciudad de Chicago, su mayor felicidad haber encontrado y conocido al amor de su vida, a su alma gemela, a su otra mitad, a su todo, uno de sus más grandes logros concebir tres maravillosos pequeños con la mujer de sus sueños, su amor, su amiga de la infancia, la estudiante de Literatura Inglesa Bella Swan. Otro de sus logros, su pequeña Jane, su pequeña hija. Su peor error, dejar a su Amor, a su Bella en las sombras, convirtiéndola en la Otra, la Amante… porque mientras Bella Swan estaba en las sombras viviendo su idilio amoroso con Edward Cullen, era otra quien ostentaba el titulo de la Sra. Cullen, porque Edward estaba casado con otra. **_

…**. **

**Nota: **

**POV Bella**

**Capítulo Dedicado a Guacha.**

…

Outtake Capítulo 17: Celos…

Bella POV, Capítulo: Mi hija.

Desperté luego de un sueño corto pero reconfortante en los brazos de mi ángel, ahora respiraba un poco más tranquila, todo parecía haber regresado a la calma luego de la tempestad por la que atravesamos el día de ayer. No podía creer que Esme había sido capaz de hacer, yo entiendo su odio hacia mí, entiendo que en su mente yo debía pagar por todo el dolor que el amor de Carlisle por mi madre causo en su vida, pero porque hacerles daño a mis hijos... eran los hijos de Edward… por Dios… eran sus nietos, como podía dañarlos de esa forma, como pudo poner en riesgo la vida de nuestra bebita, y a Jane, a esa pequeña que tanto pregonaba amar con locura y la abnegación de una madre amorosa… como era capaz de dañar a Jane de esa forma.

Me removí inquieta entre los brazos de mi prometido, de mi amor, me gire y para quedar frente a ese rostro perfecto cincelado por lo ángeles, Mi Dios Griego… era mío, solo mío. Ayer en la rueda de prensa me provocó arrancarle los ojos a más de una estúpida que se lo comía con la mirada… es que son ciegas o estúpidas… quizás ambas cosas, es que no se daban cuenta que ese hombre es mío completamente mío en cuerpo y alma, era mi nombre el que tenía tatuado en cada centímetro de su piel, era mi cuerpo el que se había fundido en el suyo en cientos de horas de amor y de pasión, el era mío de la misma forma en la que yo era suya… ese sentimiento de posesión extrema era el mismo que compartía Edward por mi, y por el que yo le reclamaba una y mil veces… pero la verdad es que no me gustaba como esas taradas botaban baba por él… Él es mío, solo mío, fui dejando pequeños besos por su rostro, pero no lograba despertarlo.

Mi ángel seguía dormido, y la verdad es que me daba lástima despertarlo por más que mi cuerpo lo deseara en este momento, sé que mi amor tuvo una noche increíblemente difícil, no solo por la desagradable escena que nos encontramos al llegar y ver a nuestros hijos gritándose los unos a los otros, además del tremendo empujón que Jane le dio a Lizzie, mi ángel le tocó lidiar con las dudas, el dolor y el desamor de nuestros hijos, ver el dolor reflejado en su rostro cuando nuestra gatita no aceptaba sus cariños, o cuando le llamó por su nombre y le reclamo por no amarla, ese dolor me hizo sufrir mucho con y por él…ese mismo dolor que se multiplicó cuando Ed le gritó que no quería que fuera su papá, que no quería llamarse como él, cuando exigió que lo llamáramos Anthony en lugar de Edward, mi pequeñito tan inocente que no se daba cuenta que aún llamándose Anthony seguiría llamándose como su padre, y luego de que media tormenta había pasado, cuando ya Edward había podido sosegar a Jane y a Elizabeth, le sobreviene a nuestra pequeñita ese repentino ataque de asma que nos dio un susto de muerte. Por un instante pensé que todos esos exámenes cardíacos a los que había sometido a mis hijos tras la muerte de Marie habían dejado pasar algo por alto, y cuando vi a mi princesa en brazos de su padre jadeando por respirar y agarrarse el pecho el miedo se apoderó de mí… no podía perderla a ella también, no podía resistir perder también a Elizabeth, y a juzgar por las miradas de auténtico temor que Ed me lanzaba por el espejo retrovisor de tanto en tanto entendí que le pasaba lo mismo.

Cuando Paúl le preguntó a Ed, de parte de Carlisle si quería que llamará a Emmett, sentí una especie de anhelo y consuelo, pero a la vez me aterraba que se repitiera el incidente de Esme y que la situación de mi ángel con nuestros hijos empeorara de la misma forma en la que podría hacerlo la salud de mi princesita, de alguna forma me tranquilizo la decisión de Edward de mantener a Emmett lejos de nuestra gatita, al menos por lo pronto. De alguna manera sentía dolor por mantener a Emmett alejado de mis hijos, sentía pena por todo el dolor que nuestra situación con Emmett le causaba a mi amiga, y a su familia. Una vez en el hospital Carlisle se hizo cargo de todo como el abuelo dedicado y amoroso que era. Me toco soportar la posesividad y celos de mi prometido ante los intentos de coqueteo del Doctor Thompson, y ocultar el ataque de risa que me había provocado el que llamará a Edward como Sr. Swan… aunque la verdad lo era, porque él era mío, y si yo sería la Sra. Cullen, entonces el era el Sr. Swan. El doctor nos había advertido que el cuadro de Lizzie no se repetiría sino no se veía sometida de nuevo al evento o eventos que lo habían desencadenado, así que sea como sea no íbamos a permitir que nuestros hijos se vieran expuestos nuevamente al rencor de de Esme, sé que Edward haría cualquier cosa por proteger a nuestros hijos, aun cuando eso marcara un distanciamiento con su madre, y por supuesto con Emmett… Emmett… no sé porque ese tema en particular me dolía tanto.

Dios sabe todo lo que me contuve para no sacar a Esme a golpes de nuestra casa, aunque la verdad al final no pude contenerme a darle una cachetada, como se atrevía a decirle engendros a mis hijos y pedirme que los dejara y me fuera, y encima se atreve a hacerlo después de hacerle daño a los pequeños y en mi casa… la verdad es que el absurdo de Esme no tiene limite. Por suerte Ed sacó a Esme de nuestra casa, pero ya el veneno había sido esparcido, por suerte el amor que siempre le ha profesado mi ángel a nuestros hijos jugó en su favor, por suerte todo se arreglo, aunque con Lizzie sería sencillo arreglar las cosas puesto que el amor que le prodiga a su padre no tiene límites, con nuestro pequeño las cosas serían más difíciles puesto que su orgullo es algo complicado, y con Jane… la verdad es que nuestra muñeca es muy apegada a Ed y con ella la cosa fue mucho más que fáciles. Al final todos nuestros hijos entendieron y confiaron en el amor incondicional que le profesamos, sabía sin embargo, que Jane debía de sentirse increíblemente culpable por lo sucedido, si bien es cierto que ella era muy parecida físicamente a Heidi, la verdad es que su personalidad era una extraña mezcla entre el entusiasmo de Alice; la ternura y la sensibilidad de Carlisle; y la fidelidad de Edward, creo también que tiene una pequeña inclinación por culparse de todo como lo hace su padre. Y ese sentimiento de culpa podría hacerle daño a nuestra familia, por lo que tenía que dejar en claro las cosas con nuestra muñequita, estaba segura que en este momento debería sentir que era mala, que su hermana se había enfermado por su culpa y seguramente debería sentirse insegura de mi amor y del amor de sus hermanos. Intentando no despertar a mi ángel me levante con cuidado de la cama, deje un pequeño beso la comisura de sus labios logrando que se removiera de forma inquieta pero sin despertar y salí de nuestra habitación… pase unos minutos a ver a mi pequeña princesita que estaba dormida abrazada a un pequeño angelito de peluche, me emocionó verlo en sus manos porque eso quería decir que había sido Jane quien se lo había entregado, ese mismo ángel se lo di yo a Edward para Jane el día que nació, desde el día de su nacimiento, y a pesar de que Jane fuera la hija de Edward con otra mujer, de una mujer que me odiaba, la verdad es que yo la amaba profundamente, la quería como a mi hija, y siempre sentí la necesidad de protegerla, de cuidarla, de mimarla. Seguí mi recorrido hacia el cuarto de mi pequeño príncipe quien estaba jugando videojuegos con su Tío.

- Mami. – gritó mi pequeño acercándose a mí, y olvidándose del juego. -

- Hola pequeño. – le dije regalándole una sonrisa. – cómo estas?. – le pregunté. -

- Estaba jugando con mi tío, sabes que me aburro mucho cuando no puedo tocar el piano. – me dijo haciendo un puchero. -

- Pues la verdad te lo mereces. – le dijo Paúl. – la forma en la que le hablaste a tu padre no fue nada apropiada, hiciste sentir mal a tu pobre sufrido papá por esta haciéndole caso a la loca de tu abuela. – dijo con simpleza. -

- Paúl!. – le reprendí. – Su padre no es sufrido, y no puedes estar diciéndole que su abuela es una loca. – le dije que no podía decirle al pequeño que Esme estaba loca, no es lo que yo no lo pensara. – Y tu peque, no deberías estar escuchando a cualquiera que venga a hablar mal de tu padre, acaso tu papá no te ha demostrado todo lo que los quiere a ti y a tus hermanas? . – le dije. -

- Si mamá. – me respondió Ed. – pero las mamás nunca mienten y esa señora es la mamá de papá. – me dijo. -

- Buen punto Ed, pero no todas las mamás son iguales, y la verdad es que tu abuela no debió decirles una mentira pequeño. – le dije. -

- Crees que papá esta molesto conmigo por como lo trate. – me dijo entre triste y preocupado. -

- No hijo, papá no esta molesto contigo. – le dije sentándome con él un rato sobre su cama. – pero la verdad es que si se puso un poco triste por como lo trataste y por no confiar en que lo querías. – le dije, tenía que entender que su actitud había herido a su padre. -

- Lo siento. – me dijo. – cuando papá despierte crees que querrá jugar conmigo. -

- Claro que si hijo, seguro que se va a poner feliz.

- Mami, Jane también esta muy triste, ella cree que Lizzie se puso enferma por su culpa. – me dijo, Paúl simplemente observaba de pie a un lado de la habitación. – Yo le dije que era culpa de la mamá de papá. – no me pasaba desapercibido, que cuando Carlisle en una sola visita se había convertido en el Abu Carl, Esme era simplemente la "mamá de papá". – mami podrías hablar con Jane, ella en verdad esta muy triste.

- A eso iba pequeño. – le dije. - vas a seguir jugando con tío Paúl?. -

- Si mamita, y cuando mi papito se despierte voy a decirle que juegue con nosotros. – satisfecha porque todo regresara al lugar al que le correspondía me dirigí al cuarto de Jane. Con suavidad toque la puerta antes de entrar, al no recibir respuesta, abrí poco a poco la puerta asomando la cabeza pensando que quizás Jane se habría quedado dormida, pero la verdad la encontré más que despierta. Se giró hacia la puerta y me miró con vergüenza… si… definitivamente la culpa estaba haciendo estragos en nuestra pequeña muñeca.

- Cariño puedo entrar?. – le pregunté, ella solo asintió. – descansaste?. – le pregunté sentándome en la cama y haciéndole cariños en la espalda. Dejó el libro que leí y se incorporó. -

- Si, gracias princesa. – me dijo y sonreí ante el apodo con el que me había bautizado. – Bella… yo… yo… - me dijo, pero claramente no encontraba las palabras. – yo quería disculparme por hacerle daño a Lizz… yo no quería, pero la verdad es que me asustó mucho lo que me dijo mi abu. – una pequeña lágrima se escurrió por su rostro. – yo entiendo que ya no me quieras porque lastime a Lizz y por hacer que se enfermara, y… - tenía que interrumpirla y solucionar esto inmediatamente. -

- Cielo. – le dije sentándola en mi regazo. – tu no tienes la culpa de que Lizz enfermara, su ataque de asma solo fue consecuencia de todas las emociones y toda la presión que ha tenido ella estos días al sentirse alejada de su papá princesa, no es culpa de nadie, son solo cosas que pasan. – le dije y ella asentía, mientras yo limpiaba las lágrimas de sus hermosos ojitos. – además Lizzie sabe que lo que paso entre ustedes fue cosa del momento, y que en el fondo no querías lastimarla, y también sabe que no lo volverás hacer… de no ser así no le habrías prestado tu ángel de peluche. – le dije, y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. -

- Cómo sabes que le di mi ángel a Lizz?. – me preguntó. -

- Porque pase por el cuarto de tu hermana y la vi abrazada a él. – le dije simplemente. -

- Y cómo sabes que es mío?. – preguntó de nuevo. -

- Porque fui yo quien te lo regalo princesa. – le dijo y ella abrió aún más sus hermosos ojos azules emocionadas. -

- De verdad. – yo asentí. – yo siempre he tenido ese angelito conmigo, es el que me acompaña en mis noches de pesadillas o cuando tengo miedo… es muy muy especial para mi. – me dijo, y yo me emocioné. -

- Me alegra mucho que en todo este tiempo haya podido estar cerca de ti de alguna manera. – le dije aun emocionada. – Muñeca, quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo lo que te dijera Esme para que te pusieras tan mal como te pusiste, la verdad es que yo te quiero mucho cariño, quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi… sé que yo no soy tu mamá, pero me gustaría que me considerarás como tu mejor amiga, una amiga a la que le puedes contar cosas, una amiga que quiere pasar tiempo contigo. – le dije, la verdad es que siempre me sentí muy maternal con respecto a Jane, pero no podía pretender suplantar a su madre, sea como sea Jane era hija de Heidi. -

- Aunque yo les gritara a ti y a mis hermanitos, aunque le gritara a papá y empujara a Elizabeth. – me dijo. -

- Tú no hiciste nada malo princesita. – le dije. – tu solo reaccionaste porque estabas asustada por lo que te dijeron.

- Mi Abu me dijo que tu no me querías, y que tu odiabas a mi mamita, y que ibas a hacer que mi papito me dejara botada aquí en Chicago para irse contigo y Lizz y Ed a Italia, que lo iba a perder para siempre y que él no me iba a querer porque ahora quería a mi hermanos que eran tus hijos, y a mí no porque yo soy hija de Heidi. – me contó… como puede ser Esme tan despreciable para decirle esas cosas tan horribles a esa pequeñita a quien juraba amar con todo su corazón, como puede ser capaz de causarle semejante dolor a un pequeña que ya de por si había tenido que crecer sin una madre, sin hermanos.

- Cielo yo te quiero, también lo hacen tus hermanos… Y tu papito… tu papito no solo te quiere sino que te adora con locura, el no se iría a ningún lugar sin ti cariño. – le dije y ella me regaló una hermosísima y tímida sonrisa llena de esperanza e ilusión. – además acaso no te gusta tu habitación en Montepulciano. – le dije, quería que ella entendiera que ella era parte de nuestra familia y nadie podría nunca prescindir de ella. -

- Me encanta Bella. – me respondió emocionada. – Esa será siempre mi habitación?. – preguntó. -

- Claro hermosa esa es tu habitación en nuestra casa en Italia. – le dije. -

- Bella… - me dijo mordiéndose el labio en señal de nerviosismo y yo me emocioné por reconocer ese gesto tan mío en ella. – Bells… porque mi Abu no te quiere?. – me preguntó, tras un largo suspiro y luego de poner en orden mis ideas. -

- Es complicado cariño, pero tu Abu conocía a mi mamá cuando eran jóvenes y las cosas no fueron bien entre ellas princesitas. – le dije intentando ser sincera, pero sin ser demasiado cruda. – y al parecer yo me parezco lo suficiente a mi mamá como para traerle malos recuerdos a tu abuela, y por eso se porta de esa manera conmigo. – intente explicarle. -

- Pero eso es muy tonto. – me dijo, yo solo me encogí de hombros, puesto que no podía responderle sinceramente lo que opinaba de eso. – Es por eso también que mi mamá y tu no se querían.

- No princesa, eso fue por otra cosa, digamos que teníamos un mal entendido porque queríamos y nos gustaban diferentes cosas. – le dije rogando que no insistiera en el tema, no quería mentirle, pero no podía decirle lo que había sucedido entre Heidi y yo… para mi tranquilidad pareció momentáneamente satisfecha con la respuesta. Mientras la observaba ella se levantó a buscar el peine y se sentó de nuevo en la cama desenredando su hermoso y rubio cabello. Acerque mi mano a la suya, tomando el peine entre mis manos. -

- Puedo?. – le pregunte, sabía desde que estábamos en Italia que ella amaba que la peinara, ella se sentó en la cama de espaldas a mí dejándome hacer. -

- Princesa…- la veía por el espejo, y allí estaba mordiéndose los labios de nuevo. – donde esta tu mamá?. – me preguntó. -

- Bueno muñequita, la verdad es mi mamá murió hace muchos años en un accidente de tránsito. – le dije y ella dio un respingo. -

- Cómo mi mamá?. – preguntó curiosa. -

- Si cariño. – le respondí simplemente. -

- Y tu papá?. – me preguntó.-

- Pues también murió en el mismo accidente. – le dije. Ella hizo un gesto de horror y pude adivinar el dolor en su mirada. – pero eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo. – le dije intentando calmarla. -

- Y quien te cuido?. – me pregunto con genuina curiosidad.- cuántos años tenías?

- Tenía trece años, y me cuidaron mis tíos, cuando mis padres murieron en Phoenix vine a Chicago a vivir con mis tíos y mis primos. – le contaba. – a pesar del dolor y de no tener ya a mi papá y mi mamá, encontré en Chicago una hermosa y linda familia, estaban mis tíos, y mis primas, y tenía muchos buenos amigos, entre ellos tu papá, tus tías Alice y Rose; y también tu tío Jasper… Además tu tía Tanya, la esposa de tu tío Félix es mi prima, ella fue como una hermana, y sus papás Eleazar y Carmen, mis tíos se convirtieron en unos verdaderos padres para mí. – le dije. -

- Tú quieres a tu tía como si fuera tu mamá?. – me preguntó y yo asentí. Nos quedamos un rato en un agradable silencio mientras yo le trenzaba suavemente el cabello. - Bella… - me llamó Jane, mientras seguí entretejiendo su cabello. -

- Dime cariño. – le inste a seguir. -

- Yo…. Yo… puedo decirte mamá. – me dijo tomándome completamente por sorpresa, levante la mirada de su cabello para verla a través del espejo y pude ver a mi ángel parado en la puerta, ya lo había sentido cuando se acercó a la habitación, solo que me había hecho la desentendida porque no quería romper nuestro momento madre – hija, pero lo veía observarnos con una perfecta sonrisa de sincera felicidad en el rostro mientras se quedaba pensando en no se que. -

- Si así lo quieres princesa. – le dije con dulzura embargada por todas las emociones que me causaba esa petición de su parte, la verdad es que yo siempre la he sentido como mi hija, y el que me llamará mamá me hacía sentir como en las nubes, me levante y me coloque de cuclillas frente a ella. – la verdad es que a mi me emociona muchísimo que lo hagas amor. – le dije acariciando la barbilla de mi hija. -

- Te quiero mamá. – me dijo Jane arrojándose en mis brazos, al tiempo que lágrimas de felicidad se escurrían por mi rostro. -

- Yo también te quiero mucho hija. – le dije abrazándola fuertemente. – Te amo hija y siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Sentía que todo estaba en el lugar al que pertenecía, solo debíamos ahora arreglar detalles legales como nuestra boda, la adopción de Jane y el cambio de apellido de los mellizos… pero aún así todo era perfecto, ahora por fin éramos la familia con la que tanto tiempo soñamos Edward y yo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Espero lo disfruten sinceramente, pueden agradecerle este outtake a Guacha.**

**Guacha espero que este outtake haya estado a la altura de tus expectativas. **

**Mon de Cullen, espero haber cumplido tu petición. **

**Gracias a todos por el apoyo…**

"**Ghandi said whatever you do in live will be insignificate, but is very important that you do it…"**

**Kisses**

**BkPattz**


End file.
